Our Happily Ever After
by Acebear2
Summary: they in a secret relationship but everything has to come out into the open because she just told him she's pregnant and on top of it Gibbs just left them
1. Chapter 1

Our Happily Ever After

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

It was late one night when he came walking into her lab. Everyone had gone home except them both working on reports he had finished his and was coming to see if she had finished hers and if she had ask her if she wanted to go out of for drinks. It wasn't long until the elevator doors opened and he was walking into her lab. It wasn't until he was almost at the door to her office that she looked up at him and smiled. She finished her report just as he walked in. she turned to him as he asked her if she wanted to go out for drinks she smiled at him more before getting up and pulling him close and kissing him. He smiled at asked her what was that for she then said oh I just really missed you today is all. He smiled pulled her in closer before saying oh really. She smiled and said yes really before kissing him again and pushing him into her chair and getting into his lap and straddling him. She kissed him deeper as his hand went up her skirt he couldn't help but smile to himself feeling that she didn't have any underwear on as he rested his hand on her ass. He then started kissing down her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand. He took his free hand and went up her back and undid her bra and sliding her shirt to the floor.

After her shirt was on the floor he got up her legs still around him and he laid her down on the bed on the floor. He then got undressed then finished getting her undressed before getting on top of her. She then kissed him deep before flipping them over and lowering herself onto him and starting to ride him. Soon after she started they were both coming hard and fast. She then kissed him one last time before getting off him and laid down next to cuddled for a few minutes before she starts stroking his cock that was already starting to get hard again. After he was fully hard again he got on top of her and wasted no time entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the faster and harder he went he loved heating her moans just knowing he was the reason made it all the more special. Soon he was coming fast sending ripple after ripple into her then shortly after he came she came.

He kissed her one more time before pulling out of her and laying down next to her. He then pulled her close and kissed her before saying they should go home (A/N They called each other place home because each of them have some things at the others place but for this one right now they are talking about his place). She agreed and they got dressed after getting dressed her pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and lead her to the elevator. It didn't take them long to get home after they did they went straight to bed because they had to get up to head back in within a few more hours.

A few months later

he was picked her up from her place( his second home) they had spent the night apart because he was out in the field all night. They were on their way to see Gibbs he was in the hospital he was in a coma and they both were very worried. It didn't take them long for them to get to the hospital and to Gibbs room. Jenny was already there and waiting for the doctor to come in it wasn't long after they entered the room and walked over to Jenny that the doctor came in. after telling them that Gibbs will wake up when he is ready the doctor left and they stayed for a little bit before it was Ducky's turn to come to visit Gibbs.

2 weeks later

Gibbs had woken up and was now standing in front of Tony telling him that he was now leader while Abby was a few feet away watching and wondering what was going on. Gibbs then walked over to her and kissed her cheek before walking to the elevator and getting on.

After Gibbs left Abby took Tony's hand and lead him to the elevator and took him down to her lab. After they were down there she let his hand go and went to her office and went and took somethings out for her bag and walked back over to him. They were still both in shock about what just happened but she knew she had to tell him so she handed him 5 positive pregnancy tests. He looked at them and then at her before starting to freak out saying seeing him like this made her start to cry He's going to kill me, need to go, need to go, before he can find me" pacing back and forth, mumbling "kill me, kill me, need to run, that's. No, no, that won't work he's a marine, he'll find me" stopping and staring at her again "are you sure, like really sure" before she could even respond he starts pacing some more "yeah she's sure, how can she not be there is the test" he mumbles holding all the sticks with the words pregnant written in each little box, in his hands, as he paces in the small space some more. He stops again as she starts to cry harder, he walks over to her and it hits him a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy, finally, out loud he says "A daddy" he shouts with joy "I'm going to be a dad" twirling her around. He then kissed her and said this day just went from the worst day to the best day thanks to you he then places his hand on her still for now flat belly and said he couldn't believe this is happening this is so amazing she then smiled and said she knew what he meant.

A/n stopping this chapter her let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

I want to say thank you to **DS2010** for helping me with the ending for this chapter

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Our Happily Ever After chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Our Happily Ever After

2 weeks later

Gibbs had woken up and was now standing in front of Tony telling him that he was now leader while Abby was a few feet away watching and wondering what was going on. Gibbs then walked over to her and kissed her cheek before walking to the elevator and getting on.

After Gibbs left Abby took Tony's hand and lead him to the elevator and took him down to her lab. After they were down there she let his hand go and went to her office and went and took somethings out for her bag and walked back over to him. They were still both in shock about what just happened but she knew she had to tell him so she handed him 5 positive pregnancy tests. He looked at them and then at her before starting to freak out saying seeing him like this made her start to cry He's going to kill me, need to go, need to go, before he can find me" pacing back and forth, mumbling "kill me, kill me, need to run, that's. No, no, that won't work he's a marine, he'll find me" stopping and staring at her again "are you sure, like really sure" before she could even respond he starts pacing some more "yeah she's sure, how can she not be there is the test" he mumbles holding all the sticks with the words pregnant written in each little box, in his hands, as he paces in the small space some more. He stops again as she starts to cry harder, he walks over to her and it hits him a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy, finally, out loud he says "A daddy" he shouts with joy "I'm going to be a dad" twirling her around. He then kissed her and said this day just went from the worst day to the best day thanks to you he then places his hand on her still for now flat belly and said he couldn't believe this is happening this is so amazing she then smiled and said she knows what he meant.

Now On Our Happily Ever After

she laid in bed just thinking about how lucky she was to have him and now their baby he had gone out to get them some breakfast and her a non-caff pow and him a coffee. It didn't take long for him to come back and for him to walk into the bedroom she sat up once she saw him. He then handed her her food and non-caff pow and got into bed. They had a nice breakfast before getting ready to head into work it was his first day as team leader and she needed to talk to Jenny about getting her some help down in her lab even though everyone knew she worked better alone but she would never want to hurt their baby so she needed to talk to talk to Jenny.

After breakfast, they got dressed and he took her hand and they left for the navy yard. It didn't take them long to get to the navy yard and into the elevator, once they were in the elevator she pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed her back deeper he then stopped their little make out so he could get on his knees and kiss her belly and told their baby how much he loved them already. He then kissed her belly one more time before standing up he had just stood up when the doors opened. She then said see you later as he stepped off he then said defiantly before the doors shut and she was heading up to the director's office.

it didn't take her long to get to Jenny's office and to ask if she could talk to her. Jenny then said sure what's up as Abby shut Jenny's door before walking over to a chair in front of her desk and sitting down. She then took a deep breath before finally telling her that the night Gibbs left she found out she was pregnant and that Tony is the Father and they are dating and have been for months. Jenny then nodded and said congrats. She then told Jenny thank you before saying they needed to find her help. Jenny then got onto her computer and started to search. After a few hours of searching and a few calls, they finally found someone to come help her. They would start working together in the morning. After everything was done she told Jenny thank you before leaving.

After leaving she went down to her lab with some snacks and drinks as she then went into her office and had her snacks and waited for a case to come in. After an hour Tony came down with some evidence he had asked Tim to help Abby but didn't tell him why. She looked at Tony with a thank you in her eyes she followed him out after he left and into the elevator. She then kissed him deep before shutting off the elevator she then got undressed and so did he before he picked her up and entered her deep. She kissed his neck as he went faster. It wasn't long until they were both coming fast and hard together. They then got dressed and turned the elevator back on and she then went back to her lab and her went back to the bullpen.

Later that night

he was coming down to get her it was the end of the day and he had sent Ziva and Tim home (little did he know they were back at her place having mind-blowing sex but that's a whole different story) he had just walked into her lab and over to her he then kissed her and asked her if she was ready to go. She then said yes and he took her hand and lead her to the elevator. It didn't take them long to get home once they did he made them a nice dinner and they had a nice time just having dinner and watching TV.

A/n stopping this chapter here and let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Our Happily ever after

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on

Later that night

he was coming down to get her it was the end of the day and he had sent Ziva and Tim home (little did he know they were back at her place having mind-blowing sex but that's a whole different story) he had just walked into her lab and over to her he then kissed her and asked her if she was ready to go. She then said yes and he took her hand and lead her to the elevator. It didn't take them long to get home once they did he made them a nice dinner and they had a nice time just having dinner and watching TV.

Now on Our Happily Ever After

she woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He went out to get them some breakfast she smiled as she got out of bed and went to take a bath. It wasn't long after she got into the tub that he came back with their breakfast. Soon he was walking into the bedroom he smiled as he saw the bathroom light on and the door was cracked open. He then set the food on the bed and the drinks on the nightstand. After setting everything down he went and walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He then said good morning gorgeous she then said hi handsome before standing up before asking him to and her a towel before stepping out of the tub.

After she was dry she walked into the bedroom and grabbed her robe and put it on and sat on the bed. He then walked in and said if I wasn't starving right now I would let that food get cold as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. She then said we could always reheat it as she pulled him close. He then said he liked her thinking before grabbing the bag of food and setting it next to their drinks before undressing. While he was undressing she slipped her robe off and laid down after throwing the robe on the floor.

Once they both were completely naked he got on top of her and told her he loved her so much before kissing her and entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together. He then kissed her one last time before pulling out of her and laying down next to her. She then rolled over and snuggled into him as they just relaxed for a few minutes. After a few minutes, he said he would go heat their breakfast. She then sat up and so did he but then he got up and grabbed the bag and went to heat up their breakfast. It didn't take him long to heat their breakfast and for him to plate it and come back to the bedroom.

While he was gone she turned on the TV and grabbed her non-caff pow and just relaxed feeling so happy about how her life was going now. She loved him and their baby more then she would say they are her everything. He smiled at her hand said breakfast is served she then said yay I'm starving too as he set down and handed her her plate. After he handed her her plate she handed him his coffee after having a nice breakfast and getting dressed they decided to go out and have some fun doing some baby shopping but since they didn't know the sex yet they decided to get things that could go for a girl or boy. While they were shopping he finally decided to take her what she wanted. She then thought about it for a moment before saying she would like a girl because look at this she then picked up a little pink shirt with gold letters that said daddy's princess and mommy world it also came with a little pair of pants with a ruffle butt. He then said come on let's get it just in cause and if not we can always save it for the next one. She then said good thinking before putting it into the cart and kissing him.

After a few more hours of shopping, they decided to go get some lunch. They decided to go to the food court since they were in the mall. It didn't take them long to get to the food court and to decide what they wanted to eat. After lunch they decided to do some shopping for them she got them a new gaming computer and a few games while he went into barns and noble and got some pregnancy books for them to read he got 10 books total well getting 5 books but a copy of each for both of them of each book. He then found some baby name books and picked them up as well so they could pick out names and put them in lists.

After leaving barns and noble they decided to go home so they could get on her laptop and look for homes for sale. It didn't take them long to get home after setting all the books on the table she went to the bedroom and grabbed her laptop while he went and got them something to drink. It didn't take him long to get back to the living room after getting them some UN-sweet iced tea. After setting the drinks down he sat down next to her as she opened her laptop and went on google and searched for homes in the area. It wasn't long until they found a house they loved and that it just so happened they had a showing after work tomorrow. So they decided to call and make an appointment to see the house after work. After getting off the phone they decided to pick up the baby name books and makes lists of names they liked and that is how they spent there night making baby name lists and thinking about the house they looked at.

A.n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and what u think the sex of the baby should be and what names you guys like for the baby. Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
